Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center.
Data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public. Additionally, some data centers or computing resources within data centers may operate with mixed private and public functionality. For example, a resource within a data center may allow limit public access to the resource, while allowing full access only to entities associated with an organization. In some scenarios, an organization may wish to manage how users access data center resources.